My Wish
by OfStrangeShadows
Summary: Little America always wants England to sing him to sleep but he always falls asleep before England has the chance. Instead of putting him to bed like England would usually do, he sings to America while he sleeps. Songfic. Fluff.


**A/N: This is a songfic. The words England sings to America are the lyrics in the song My Wish by Rascal Flats. It's a great song and I encourage you to listen to it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH or the song My Wish. :)**

**

* * *

**Alfred was staring at him with his big cerulean eyes, watching expectantly. England smiled gently and lifted the boy into his lap and began to rock him slowly, whispering comforting words into the crisp winter air. The little boy was still awake, eyes slowly drooping every few minutes and then shooting back open again. Once they shut and did not open, England began to softly sing to the air and any ears that wanted to listen. He knew Alfred would throw a fit tomorrow because he had let him fall asleep without hearing the empire sing.

"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road leads you where you want to go." England leaned over the boy to see if his eyes had opened. They hadn't. "And if your faced with a choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you." He saw Alfred's eyes flicker slightly but he still did not wake. "And if one door opens to another door closes, I hope you keep on walking until you find the window." He pulled the boy upward, being sure not to wake him, and hugged him closer to his chest. "If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile."

As if on cue, the little boy smiled in his sleep. "But more than anything, more than anything." He paused for a moment. "My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold." The little boy's smile faded as he fell deeper into his sleep. "And while your out there getting to where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you. And wants the same things too. Yes, this is my wish."

He stood up slowly, gently fixing Alfred in his arms so he'd be comfortable and wouldn't wake up. The little boy's chin was resting on his shoulder as Arthur made his way toward the stairs, rubbing his back in small circles. "I hope you never look back but you never forget all the ones who loved you in the place you left. I hope you always forgive and you never regret, and you help somebody every chance you get." He took a step, being careful not to bounce too much in fear that he'd wake Alfred up. He watched as several fairies sat down on the railing of the stairs and smiled at him, each begging him to continue with their eyes.

"Oh you find God's grace in every mistake and always give more than you take. But more than anything," The fairies, with their beautiful voices, echoed what he sang. "Yes, more than anything. My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold." The fairies slowly began to dance around Arthur and Alfred, each grasping each others hands and floating around the two. "And while your out there getting to where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you. And wants the same things too. Yes, this is my wish."

Arthur paused at the top of the stairs, looking down at his colony and smiling. "My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it you. Your dreams stay big," The fairies again began to sing with him. "Your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold. And while your out there getting to where you're getting to, I hope you know someone loves you. And wants the same things too. Yes, this is my wish." The fairies softly echoed him in the background, singing "_my wish for you."_ He smiled at them as they slowly began to fade away, waving to him. "This is my wish." He sang. The fairies echoed him again. "I hope you know somebody loves you." They again echoed what they had before. "May all your dreams stay big." He then watched as each disappeared completely, one by one, and sang with them, "My wish for you."

Once each fairy was gone, he continued to take the tiny boy in his arms to his bedroom, sure that the little colony wouldn't mind sleeping with his caretaker instead of in his own room.

* * *

It was one of those days again, England was arguing with his former charge about something stupid that neither would remember weeks later. England was just about to storm away and yelled to America over his shoulder, "Why do you act this way? You can't help everybody every chance you get!" Instead of getting the reply America usually responded with, his shoulder was grabbed and he was forced to turn around.

His ex-colony bent down and whispered into his ear, "You told me it was your wish for me."


End file.
